


The Publicity Stunt

by HaizKendrickSnow



Series: Bemily Appreciation Week 2018 [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bemily Week, Bemily Week Day 1, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13943019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaizKendrickSnow/pseuds/HaizKendrickSnow
Summary: Beca and Emily get roped into fake dating to promote Beca's tour and Emily's music.





	The Publicity Stunt

 “Y-you’re serious?”

“It’d be perfect Beca. You’re announcing your tour soon and Emily is up and coming, so this will be great publicity for her as well.”

Beca looked between the music executives and record label heads standing before her then she glanced warily at the leggy brunette sitting in the chair next to her. The younger girl looked apprehensive, but she definitely wasn’t opposed to the idea; she trusted Beca _and_ the little baby crush she had on the older woman during her first year at Barden may have crept its way back into Emily’s head.

Emily had known Beca for years now; the older girl had not only made Beca feel more at ease during her first year of being in the Bella’s but also in the next three years of the legacy’s captaincy. Not a day went by where Emily wasn’t talking to Beca ( _and Chloe but more so Beca_ ) about how to prep and train the next generation of Bellas. Beca was also there throughout Emily’s journey of breaking into the music world; she managed to get some of the songs Emily had written to a few noteworthy artists and eventually helped Emily get signed to Republic Records.

The two were busier now with own solo endeavors, not having much time to see each other or even the other Bellas but every now and then Beca shot a text to Emily – and the rest of the Bellas of course – to catch up and make sure everything was alright.

“I’m for it if you are Becs…” Emily finally offered up, this getting the nod of approval from her manager. Beca was strangely relaxed by the statement but she still wasn’t sure. There’s no doubt that she’d do anything to help Emily through her music career, but this definitely felt like Beca was about to cross a line that she may regret crossing in the future.

“Look Beca-” Turtle man, Theo spoke up again “Take a week to think about it or let me know as soon as possible. Then we can talk about what happens next.” The executive called the meeting to an end, Emily and Beca were dismissed while the suits shared their final sentiments before bidding their farewells to each other.

“You okay?” Emily asked as she followed Beca out of the meeting room.

“Yeah…So you’re really okay with this?” Beca searched the younger girl’s eye carefully; she always knew when Emily was lying – she’d catch the faintest twitch from Emily’s left eye whenever she wasn’t being truthful.

“I-well yeah…I trust you Beca, what could go wrong?” Beca knew Emily had meant it and she felt a little more at ease.

* * *

 “I mean…what do you two have to lose?” Chloe asked from the other side of Beca’s computer screen.

Beca was in a crisis and normally she’d go to Emily in a time like this, but she obviously couldn’t. So, she went with her next best option: a skype meeting with Chloe and Aubrey. Chloe was doing great in vet school and only has two more years before graduating. Aubrey had actually succeeded in becoming a doula – a well-known one at that as her services were even requested by famous celebrities. The oldest Bella was currently taking time off – staying at Stacie’s apartment in Atlanta before she was set to be in New York in a month.

“It’s not like Emily is some stranger Beca. You’ve known her for what? Like 7 years now?” Aubrey added. If it’s one thing that Aubrey Posen was 100% sure about Beca Mitchell was that the DJ definitely had a strong connection with Emily Junk.  
“And don’t tell me you haven’t at least considered the thought of dating her.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Bree.” Beca dismissed her older counter far too quickly; Aubrey smirked seeing how fast Beca had put up her defenses – she knew she was right.

“Beca, you like her. Is that so wrong?” Chloe spoke cautiously; Beca had gotten better about articulating her feelings but the chance of her shutting people out was always lingering. Chloe never liked to push Beca too hard when it came to her feelings, but Beca is older now and its high time she starts acknowledging them.

“…I don’t…I-I just can’t mess things up for her…or whatever.” Beca squirmed in her recliner; she knew there wasn’t much at risk if the two were to go through with the stunt. Emily’s career would only continue to get better – even without the help of Beca at her arm. Beca was sure a relationship wouldn’t really do much for ticket sales – but it wouldn’t hurt them. She was just afraid of losing Emily in all the potential madness.

“This could be really great for the two of you – career wise and even personally. You two are both hermits and not to mention basically puppies so you’ve given no one a valid reason to hate either of you. So, it’s going to be fine Beca; you and Emily are smart enough to know to when to quit if things get out of hand.” 

* * *

“And you both have read the contract thoroughly yes?” The two artists nodded reassuringly.

The week was up and Beca had decided soon after her skype meeting with Chloe and Aubrey that she was going through with the PR stunt. Beca’s and Emily’s team had reconvened this time at Republic Records. The contracts were drawn before the first meeting and it was only a matter of Beca and Emily reading through and signing them to seal the deal.

“12 months.” _1 year turtle man, we’re not talking about a new born_. Emily caught Beca’s rolling eyes and giggled quietly.

“Only your listed family and friends are allowed to know. Public appearance scheduling will be coordinated with your management to fit schedules. They’ll also go over how to handle any interactions – either through social media or in public eye. We’ll talk more about how to handle questions of your relationship if brought up in interviews once the rumors arise. If there comes to be a breach in contract legal fees will be involved. You are able to buy out of the contract but no later than at the half way point.” Beca and Emily glanced at each other every once and a while, silently communicating how sure they were about this.

“Any questions ladies?” Theo asked when he realized the two had stopped listening. The artists shook their heads.

“Well if any do come up, please let any one of us know immediately.”

_Of course._

_For sure_.

For the next two hours, the singers were briefed on each other’s schedules for the next three months as well as the first major steps to set up the relationship.

A simple lunch between the two girls would be much to obvious; it was a staple event in PR stunts. Instead the two labels had arranged for a Barden Bella’s reunion – Emily’s 25th birthday was coming up, so it was the perfect excuse for the Acapella group to reunite and for Emily and Beca to be seen in the same room without drawing too much suspicion.

The rest of the Bellas were briefed by the two stars on how to handle the stunt as well. It was a simple task, they didn’t have to do anything that they didn’t normally do at their gatherings. They were basically Beca and Emily’s paparazzi, the goal being to catch just the slightest interaction in any of their snapchats and instagrams. The internet would take care of the rest, Beca’s fandom had quite the undercover FBI types and Emily’s fandom though smaller were definitely on the hunt for any and all things Emily that surface the internet. 

* * *

 

Phase 1 went off without a hitch.

The party was arranged by Republic but staged to appear as if Chloe and Stacie had planned it. It wasn’t a huge party, only about 50 people consisting of Emily’s family, friends and the Bellas themselves. The Bellas had done as told, setting themselves up to appear inconspicuous, when it came to Beca and Emily. Beca and Emily did their part as well, spending a significant amount of the night together just in case one of the Bellas was near trying to capture something from the event.

Update accounts were going wild as the snapchats and Instagram stories of Beca and Emily’s friends had been found. The fans of both girls knew of Emily’s and Beca’s history and had no trouble digging through their social media accounts to find anyone who had the slightest contact with the two – only for the purposes of the off chance they’d be getting more content.

Beca and Emily were caught in the background of at least one post from each of the Bellas’ social media accounts. They were seen either talking, dancing or just goofing off together.

Emily giggled at a post that had appeared on her timeline:

**@EmilyJunkUpdates: _@EmilyJunk with @BecaMitchellOfficial last night #Emilys25thBirthday_ (via @ChloeBealeHUH on Instagram)**

Attached was a video from the party.

Beca looked over at the younger girl before asking her about what she found to be so funny. Emily turned her phone to face towards Beca to show her.

“That’s…that’s not us.” Beca shakes her head, and airy and soft laugh escaping her lips. The video attached was of Chloe and Aubrey dancing together, doing their old Bella choreography to _Ace of Base’s The Sign._

“Yes, it is.” Emily said as a matter of fact, grinning even wider when she pointed again to the right side of her screen where you could make out just barely the low-res silhouette of Emily (her high pony tail being the distinguishing factor) next to only half a blurry silhouette of Beca. The height different was enough to assume who was standing next to Emily.

“And look, _see_ ” Emily points to basically a gold blob on the floor “That’s one of your heels!” Emily breaks out into laughter again, this time Beca joining her as they scroll through the replies of tweets pointing out the blob as well.

The media reacted in the same way their fan accounts had. It wasn’t long before photos and stories of their time at Emily’s birthday party were making their rounds through every major pop culture media platform. _ClevverTV_ had even gone so far as included old Bella videos of the two from Worlds and the USO tour to include in their exposés.

* * *

As the end of the third month of the plan came, the two artists found themselves in a meeting with their two teams once again. It was merely for the two teams to discuss the progression so far and to discuss the next three months.

So far, the interactions were very minimal. A mention on twitter here and there and little clues that they were around each other on nearly every one of their media posts. Beca remembers seeing a post from one of Emily’s fan accounts that had her laughing just as hard as the post with her blob of a heel next to Emily. It was a repost of a picture from one of Emily’s producers on a day that Beca had visited the girl in studio; Beca’s infamous travel backpack was seen on the couch in the foreground and the fan had sworn the hand seen on the corner of the picture was Beca’s (the thumb ring being the indication of that). Emily’s fans were borderline intense but Beca thought it was endearing to see them so invested.

“A song would definitely be too obvious.” One of the executives had replied, catching the attention of Beca and Emily.

“Oh, we’ve already done a song together, and the fans know about it. Pretty sure they dug it up from my Soundcloud when Em was starting to get popular.”

Emily nodded in agreement.

“Well…I think it’s the right time for them to be seen alone in public together. It’s been a while since the party and it’ll be great with Beca announcing her summer tour next week and Emily’s single is released the week after that.”

“Leaving one of the VMA after parties together?” Emily’s manager suggested.

“Too big.” Beca replied impressing both Theo and Emily.

“She’s right, it’s too obvious and there’s way too much paparazzi involved to make it seem like it’s not a ploy.” This time Beca was impressed with Emily; she never offered up much when it came to the meetings – only affirmations or disregards,

“Cliché _obvious and speculative_ hang out it is!” Beca decided after getting tired of hearing the executives spew ideas for fifteen minutes.

* * *

 “Why are you so nervous? It’s just hanging out with Beca, you guys always do that.” Emily had called Stacie as soon as she made it back to her Hollywood apartment after the meeting.

“Yeah but _this time_ it’s in public.”  
Stacie rolled her eyes before putting down a sleeping three-year-old Bella on her bed. Stacie knew that the two had thorough instruction on how to handle any and every situation they’d encounter during their publicity stunt; any excuse Emily had for being afraid of not being prepared was meaningless.

“That isn’t the reason and you know it…Em c’mon, if you don’t tell her you’re gonna end up getting hurt.” She remembers hearing about Emily’s crush on Beca the whole summer after graduation.  It was a small crush, one possibly fueled by Emily’s infatuation with Beca’s musical capabilities. They went away as Emily went through the rest of college, but as soon as they reunited for the USO tour Stacie knew the crush had come back hard. Emily didn’t know it was there, but Stacie could see it; she knew by the look in her eyes. The crush was coming back strong this time and Stacie was positive if Emily hadn’t spoken up soon something bad was going to happen. Emily had nothing to lose honestly; from what information Stacie had collected from Aubrey, Beca had feelings for Emily as well, _even if she hasn’t admitted it_.

“I’m a big girl Stacie, I can handle it.”

Stacie sighed, Emily tried to look determined but the older girl saw right through her.

* * *

“I told you.” Emily frowned

“Em c’mon you really thought it was going to work out?” Beca looked at the younger woman in speculation before giggling when she saw Emily’s pout develop even more. She offered up the last of the gummy worms to make the younger girl feel better.

“Dude was a selfish cheating _a-hole_ …and he can’t sing for _shiz_ so…Cathy deserves better.”

“Yeah I guess you’re right…Ok but was I the only person in that theater who was freaked out by the fact that there was barely any actual dialogue?” Emily finally had gotten over the fact that Jaime and Cathy didn’t reunite in the end and yeah Jaime was an _a-hole._

“It’s a musical Em, what did you expect?”

“Yeah but La La Land had some dialogue at least.” Beca rolled her eyes but continued leading the way to the lobby of the theaters.

“Hey, I’ll be right back, gotta use the-” Beca pointed to the restrooms before walking off after getting Emily’s approval.

“ _Oh my god!_ ” Beca had already walked into the bathroom when a mob of fans ran over to Emily.

* * *

She was panicking.

She wasn’t new to fan encounters and knew how to answer their questions but there was a swarm of them, at least 10 which normally wasn’t much but Emily was alone. There was usually someone else with her, like a body guard but she was alone. Her mind was a bit cloudy, overwhelmed by all the questions and her own thoughts.

“Hey!” The mob of fans turned their attention to the new voice; Emily had only barely heard it but turned to the direction of it as well. There stood Beca in the middle of the sea of fangirls.

“I’m sorry do you guys mind giving us a second?” Beca had to ask the group a few times more as they grew more excited upon her arrival but luckily, she was able to pull Emily away from the crowd. She took Emily by the hand – both girls too focused on each other to notice the reaction from the group of teens – and led her over to the set of tables at the corner of the lobby. She let Emily sit before taking the seat next to her.

The fangirls long forgotten, Beca holds Emily just a little closer.

“Em what happened?” Beca was stroking Emily’s arm softly in hopes of calming the girl down. She was breathing a bit quicker than usual and was obviously overwhelmed. Beca cupped the girl’s face and Emily’s heart had only continued to beat faster.

“I-I couldn’t – they were just – too many – I-I just.”

“Hey Em, everything’s fine okay? I’m gonna tell them were leaving okay?”

Emily nods, eyes not focusing on Beca’s anymore as they’re turn down in disappointment.

“It’s ok Em.” Beca said softly and sincerely. Without thinking, Beca places a peck on the crown of Emily’s head before bounding towards the buzzing fangirls. They don’t mention anything about the two and let them leave with ease.

The fangirls had caught the entire interaction.

Social media was going crazy.

Both girls – Emily especially – had gained thousands of more followers across all their social media platforms.

Stories were being generated every second about the budding couple.

 _Bemily_ was taking over the internet, being the top trending topic the rest of the day and even the following morning.

Though they weren’t supposed to reveal this level of intimacy at this stage in the plan, the two labels didn’t mind. The press was doing amazing things for both girls and their publicity.

* * *

 The timeline was pushed up with the press buzzing for more.

Beca had just announced her tour and Emily’s single was releasing next week, the two labels needed something big to happen between the two as soon as possible to keep the buzz going till then.

* * *

Emily heard her phone go off in the middle of her monthly team meeting.

 _1 new twitter notification_ :

**@BecaMitchellOfficial: _don’t need no butterflies cause you give me the whole damn zoo_**

Emily indeed felt the whole damn zoo in her stomach. Aside from her team, Beca was currently the only person she shared the finished single with. She favorited the tweet, which obviously didn’t go unnoticed by anyone.

“Is that cool with you Emily?” Elizabeth, Emily’s manager asked catching the girls attention.

“Hmm? Oh yeah.”

“Great I’ll contact all the Bellas about the plan and have everything arranged for them.”

* * *

Between Emily’s team meeting at the night of her single release party, Beca and Emily spent quite a bit of time out in the public eye. The two were captured getting mostly getting food together but there was that one time where they went grocery shopping together (because Emily complained that Beca couldn’t live off a diet off fruit loops and tang – especially with her going on tour soon). They played it off as just two close friends hanging out, but the tabloids definitely weren’t buying that coincidence. The two were getting closer, not just for the sake of keeping up the façade of their fake relationship. They found each other spending nearly any and all free time they had in the privacy of their respective apartments and recording studios.

Neither woman would admit it, but they were slowly and slowly falling in love with each other as the time went by.

The media was buzzing about the couple and with plans to confirm the relationship at the release party for Emily’s first single this weekend, the excitement wasn’t fading any time soon.

* * *

Emily Junk’s very first single _Starving ft. Zedd_ had released at midnight, the same day of the release party.

The fans had put the pieces together, Beca had definitely tweeted those lyrics for Emily and they had assumed Emily had written the song about Beca (the assumptions were correct but only Emily had known that truth).

* * *

“Hey Em.” Stacie nudged the younger girl as she had caught who had just walked through the main entrance of the party. Emily pulled her attention away from Elizabeth, who had also seen what super star had walked in. Beca had strut in, Aubrey and Chloe were following closely behind but Emily didn’t focus on them. Her eyes widened as she took in the older woman’s outfit. The older Bellas were all in similar all black outfits – reminiscent of the night Beca debuted as a solo artist on the USO tour (think the voice/freedom!’90 outfits). Like Chloe and Aubrey, Beca had on a black leather jacket and black dress that ended mid-thigh however the neckline dipped way past Beca’s cleavage exposing her-

“Remember Emily, there’s a lot of press here tonight so be careful…But go on and get your girl.” Elizabeth winked before walking off to great some of the suits who had shown up.

“Go ahead Em.” Stacie winked pushing the younger woman forward as she stayed behind to greet Chloe and Aubrey.

“H-hey Beca.” Emily greeted the older woman immediately with a hug. “Y-you look incredible.” She said quietly – Emily was praying that Beca hadn’t caught on to how nervous she was

“Hey Em. _Thank you_.” Beca was mentally screeching “and congrats on the song. Everyone is loving it.” Beca pulled away blushing, still keeping contact with the girl by keeping hold of her hand.

“I honestly couldn’t have accomplished any of it without you-”

“That’s definitely not true, someone was bound to discover you… _you’re absolutely sensational, Emily Junk_.”

It was Emily’s turn to blush. This was real, Beca wasn’t saying these things just for the sake of their fake relationship and the younger woman was sure no one would be able to hear their conversation over the music – only their actions would be able to convey the conversation.

“You got me started Beca. I wouldn’t have even seen a recording booth without your help. So, thank you.” Without hesitation, Emily leaned forward to place a kiss on Beca’s cheek. Before either woman could say anything, Flo was pulling Emily away – something about wanting to be introduced to that one hot producer on her team.

“Get it Mitchell!!!” Aubrey, Chloe and Stacie cheered from their place at the bar.

* * *

Emily was pulled into a few interviews as more guests had arrived, most of them asked about her history with music, how she felt about the song she had just released, and the next moves in her career. It was only in the last interview where a question about her relationship with Beca came up.

It was Erin Robinson from ClevverTV who rolled out the question Emily was anticipating she’s be asked all night.

“Now Emily, you’re young and beautiful and from what I’ve gotten from this interview you’re a very lovely person to be around-”

“Oh thank you!” Emily replied sincerely, Erin was one of the more – if not the most – laid back interviewers she had encountered tonight so she didn’t feel super nervous though anticipating questions about Beca.

“Yeah girl you’re great! Acknowledge it!” The two laughed at the interviewer’s comment before finally Emily had heard what she was waiting to hear all night.

“So, we gotta know, is there a special someone? Perhaps the inspiration to this song?” As if on cue, Emily blushed causing the interviewer to be in overcome with excitement.

“I see you! I see you!” Erin teased.

“I-yeah there’s definitely someone special. All I can say is that they’re absolutely everything to me and they make me feel safe and everything that’s great in this world…I wouldn’t be where I am today without them.”

Erin cooed mentioning something about how that what it feels like when you’re in love.

“And I can see it in your eyes, this person must be really special to you.”

Emily nodded shyly.

“Well Emily! Thank you so much for taking the time to talk with us! Congrats on the single and we can’t wait to hear what you’re gonna do next.” Erin ended the interview, staying back to talk to Emily more personally off camera for a little bit before wishing her a good rest of the night.

Unbeknownst to Emily, Beca was only a few feet away listening to each one of Emily’s interviews. She was trying not to psych herself up, she had just said it for the sake of the stunt, right?  There’s no way that Emily had truly felt _that_ way about Beca…right?

* * *

The party was in full swing, Emily had celebrated the release of the song with cake and champagne in front of everyone at the party, the Bellas stood only a few steps behind the girl as she made a speech thanking everyone who had helped her. She had a special thank you to send to her Bellas and even mentioning how Beca was the person to help her get into a recording studio the first time. She ended the speech, popping the bottle of champagne before being tackled into an enormous group hug with her Bellas – Beca had managed to get there first which also didn’t go unnoticed by the partygoers and the Bellas.

* * *

Beca was a little buzzed, she couldn’t get away with that. She swayed a little more loosely with every move on the dance floor and she was visibly less tense. She was on the dance floor, between Aubrey and Chloe, getting down to a house remix of Emily’s song ( _it was a pretty great remix and a thought crossed mind to work on her own mix of it_ ). Emily watched the trio from the booth she sat at with Stacie, Jessica and Amy; Lily/Ester, Flo, Ashley and CR were most likely running amuck, but Emily would deal with that tomorrow.

Stacie watched the younger women intently, she could tell the champagne had made Emily a bit more loose as well. The singer was less worried about who was watching and more focused on Beca. She had a look in her eyes that definitely showed she wasn’t too happy about how close her _fake_ girlfriend was dancing in between the two women.

“Beca and Chloe had a thing during their time in the Bellas right?” Stacie and Amy heard the younger woman mumble to herself – Jessica was more preoccupied trying to see where Ashley was.

“Shawshank and Red?” Amy asked making sure she heard the singer right. Emily replied with a nod before downing what was most likely her fourth flute of champagne, keeping laser eyes locked onto the tiny brunette.

“Yeah _Becs_ and _Chlo_.” If looks could kill…

“Not sure but those two definitely had a few will they won’t they moments – especially when they were plastered…Pretty sure Beca licked the ginger’s face at that hood night party…”

Emily’s grip tightened around the plastic champagne flute; her knuckles turning more and more white.

Jessica decided to add her two cents in this time “And there was that one time during the USO tour when we caught Chloe messing around with Beca’s boobs when we- “

Emily practically slammed the cup down onto the table causing it to rattle and fall onto its side.

“ _Okay_!! I think that’s enough for you, Em.” Stacie pulls the “glass” to her side of the table before shooting a stern look at Amy. “And _you two_ , enough. Chlo is _way_ too busy with vet school for a relationship and Beca has Emily now.”

Amy put her hands up in surrender before pulling Jessica along on a search for the rest of the Bellas. Emily followed – despite Stacie’s protests – however she was stomping in the direction of the three former captains.

“Hi can I have _my_ girlfriend?” Emily really didn’t care for approval, she would drag Beca away no matter what Chloe and Aubrey would reply. The two older women didn’t notice the scowl on Emily’s face till she had already dragged Beca out to the side balcony.

“Thanks!” Emily called out only half-sincere.

“Well our work here is done.” Chloe said to Aubrey as they smirked at each other before retreating to Stacie’s table.

 

“Jeez Legacy slow down! I can barely walk in these heels much less follow speed racer out.” Beca was giggling, not noticing that Emily was upset until she was pinned up against the side of the building. She had never seen Emily like this before, there was a little fire behind her normally calm eyes and Emily was nearly steaming out of her ears.

“Woah Em…You okay?”

It might’ve been the mixture of fresh air, the softness of Beca’s voice, and the look of genuine concern in Beca’s eyes that sobered the younger woman up.

_Oh, my stars Emily, pull yourself together._

Emily shook her head, pulling away from her fake girlfriend, keeping a respectable distance between them.

“M’sorry. Don’t know what got into me.” She mumbled at her feet.

“You and Chloe…” Emily trailed off

 _Chloe?_ Beca thought tilting her head in confusion; what did Emily’s little change of character have to do with Chloe?

“You look happy with her…” Emily huffs before turning her back towards Beca and making her way over to the railing of the balcony. Beca followed, standing next to the girl.

“I don’t think there’s a person who wouldn’t be happy when they’re around that ball of sunshine. And I haven’t seen Aubrey that laid back in years, I definitely wasn’t going to miss the chance of enjoying that first hand.”

Emily felt stupid…Why had she made such a scene? No doubt the alcohol had something to do with it…But she could hear Stacie telling her it was more because she was jealous. Stacie was right…Emily had to tell Beca how she felt; she had just narrowly escaped danger just now and any further both Emily and Beca would end up hurt.

“I mean you could’ve joined the party if you-”

“I think I’m in love with you!” Emily blurted out catching Beca by complete surprise.

“You…wait what? You think-”

“No…I _know_ I’m in love with you Beca. You make me feel safe and that I can do anything and everything. If Republic pushed me to do this with anyone else I would’ve told them _no_ at the first chance I got. I went through with it because it’s you, you’ve never failed to be there for me, so I knew I had no reason to worry about something going terribly wrong. But maybe it did, because it brought back all those feeling I had for you and now I can’t go a day without talking to you or seeing you-”

“Em-”

“or thinking about you. And I know you don’t feel the same way-”

“Emily-” Beca tried again but it seemed Emily wouldn’t stop.

“It’s just for the cameras I know, were only supposed to be fake dating-”

“ _Legacy c’mon_ -”

“And maybe you _are_ meant to be with Chloe.”

Beca gave up trying to get Emily’s attention; she was going to _take it_ herself. She placed her hand on the back of Emily’s neck and pulled her head down so that their lips met in a bruising kiss. Emily was undoubtedly stunned but after a few seconds she let herself melt into the kiss. The shorter woman stepped closer, circling her arm around Emily’s waist. It wasn’t for another few seconds that the two had pulled away.

“ _Wow_.” Emily spoke up.

“ _Wow_ is right. And here I was thinking you were just saying all those things in that interview for the sake of the PR stunt…” Emily shook her head immediately

“I meant it… _every_ _word_ …”

“And I meant everything I told you when I first got to the party Em…You’re amazing. Seeing how you get lost in your music, how comfortable you are at being your goofball self, seeing you trying so hard every day to be the best person you can possibly be. How can I not fall in love with that?”

There was no denying now.

“Because there’s-” Emily tried but was instantly shut down.

“There is _nothing_ and _no one_ that’ll keep me from loving you.”

“ _Wow…_ Who knew it was going to end like this?” Emily giggled and Beca was floating. She certainly didn’t believe this was going to come from their fake romance.

“UH YEAH WE KNEW!!!” _Amy?!!!_

The two looked up and of course… _of course_ those (awesome) nerds had found their way up to the roof. Their Bellas had been staring down at them the whole time; Aubrey and Stacie had to physically restrain Chloe from butting into the singers’ conversation.

“NOW CAN YOU TWO GET ON WITH IT SO YOU CAN LET US BACK IN! THE DOOR TO THE PENTHOUSE IS LOCKED!!!”

“Uhhh…Em and I are good so…” Beca smirked and Emily quickly caught on to what her plan was. The taller girl leaned back down and brought her girlfriend in for yet another kiss.

“CUTE!! BUT QUIT BEING ASSHOLES! SERIOUSLY SOME OF US HAVE BEEN STUCK FOR AN HOUR NOW!”


End file.
